The establishment of a General Clinical Research Center for adult patients at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical School at Dallas, located in Parkland Memorial Hospital, is for the purpose of providing a facility for multicategorical intensive bedside clinical investigation of human disease. The Center provides for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which careful dietary control, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool and blood specimens can be carried out. Qualified faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of The University of Texas Southwestern Medical School at Dallas, and their associates are studying clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation. Although the primary purpose of the facility is concerned with human research, it also provides unusual opportunities for undergraduate and graduate training in clinical investigation.